Jadyn Hale
]] Jadyn Hale is a Terran ex-Paladin who served with the TFP Marine Corps during the Outer Rim War. He is currently the leader of the elite mercenary faction: ECLIPSE. History Origins Jadyn Hale was trained as a Ghost for the Terra Firma Protectorate Covert Operations Division early in his career, but was quickly recognized for his brilliance in the academy as well as on the battlefield. The Systems Alliance turned its attention to him when he showed promise not only as a scientist but also as an engineer when they discovered that he had made great improvements to his Hostile Environment Suit. It was not long after this discovery that he was swiftly appointed head researcher of the Orion Project for the entire System's Alliance. He almost single-handedly developed Exponential DNA, or E-DNA. This serum transformed the chosen soldiers of the Orion Project into super-soldiers. However, the genetic enhancements that every soldier received were dangerously unstable, mutating them in a way that they barely resembled humans. These mutations began to drastically alter the soldiers both mentally and physically, leading them to become increasingly violent. Eventually, the UED Systems Alliance realized that the Orion were too unstable to continue fighting, and attempted to disband them, with the recently formed Terra Firma Protectorate acting as their replacement for all the Systems Alliance's wars. Regression Jadyn Hale continued to improve on older designs for both weapons and armor, developing such things as the C-15 Harrier and the TFP Powered Heavy Combat Armor in the process. Feeling a deep sense of regret at the failure of E-DNA in the Orion Project, Jadyn Hale offered to repair the damage done by the Orion Project by proposing a new but fundamentally similar project to atone for his mistake: The Paladin Project. The Paladin Project went underway immediately and, on November 24, 2615, the Clarent class Mobile Powered Assault Armor was officially fielded. Jadyn volunteered to be the first subject to be integrated with the suit to become the first Paladin. After enough recruits had been conscripted into the Paladin Project, the TFP sent them off as part of a battle fleet to eliminate the Orion threat in the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Jadyn's team of Paladins were eventually successful in driving out the Orion occupation of the Outer Rim Systems Alliance colonies, the Outer Rim War was over, and it seemed, for a time, that the Systems Alliance would know peace. Dawn of the Darkmatter War Unbeknownst to Jadyn, after his and the TFP's abandonment of the Orion project, a new project manager, Cerberus, stepped forward to take the reins of the discarded E-DNA schematics. They "improved" upon the design and soon, a new variant of the Orion project was implemented. These "Variants" showed higher cognition and patience then that of the old Orions, but still retained their predecessor's megalomania and callousness. Only a few years after the Outer Rim War ended, Cerberus deemed them ready for a field test, and without warning, hundreds of gleaming white Variant ships descended upon the still scarred Outer Rim Worlds and many others in search of Darkmatter deposits for their creators and benefactors to further their campaign to ensure humanity's superiority, and war engulfed the galaxy once again. Old Faces and New Faces Desperate, the UED reached out once more to call upon the veterans of the previous wars along with as many conscripts as it could draft, and so, Jadyn Hale found himself once more on the field of battle. Many times, he and his trusted wingman Aurius Willowbane, and Zackary DeLeocy, saved eachother from death, and almost as many times they were declared medically dead only to be revived to fight the seemingly endless horde of this old enemy with a new face. As one would expect, with war comes the innovation of new weapons, and at the dawn of this war, mankind fielded a terrifying new weapon for the first time; preyons. This was meant to be a secret weapon that would turn the tide in the war... But the Variants countered with their own preyons on nearly the same day. The following years were brutal, and with each victory, the cost was great. Eventually, the Variants disappeared into the far reaches of the Koprulu Sector, beaten back at last by the Paladins of the TFP. But at the cost of Zack LeDeocy's life in the final battle. Category:Characters Category:Terran Characters